the_loaded_nerdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
Recap # What did we learn? # Kudos Our heroes are joined by a baby dragon, who quickly attaches itself to Liev. The newborn showers Liev with affection, and a face full of acid. This does not sit well with the rest of the party, but Liev is quick to protect his child. "Keep it under control, or I'll handle it personally" their guide retorts. The party steps over the corpses of their fresh kills, and sets off for the temple further in the swamp. With dragon in tow, the adventurers arrive at the ruined temple, rested on an island in the middle of a murky lake. Throwing caution to the wind, the fortune hunters set their sights on yet more easy prey, easily spotting a failed ambush. However, whether the crossing took more of a toll then they thought or over confident from their previous encounter, our party finds themselves quickly fighting for their lives against the lizard guards and shaman. Experience wins the day, and the enemy perishes beneath the blades, warhammers, and critical fails. While taking a short breather, Corrin and Tharak search the floor. They stumble across the corpses of those who previously attempted to search the ruins, an iron lockbox easily cracked by Corrin, and trash; a lot of trash. Further searching reveals a makeshift throne room, containing a basilisk and Mr. Pee Pee Pants, also known as Wrecan. Begging for his life, Mr. Pee Pee Pants gives up all he knows about the keep, it's occupants, and the last three women he slept with. He even offers to cure the Swamp Ass from Liev, if anyone can find him. Will Wre...Mr. Pee Pee Pants stay true to his word? Will baby dragon do baby dragon things? Does anyone know where the hell Garrus went? Next time, on the Loaded Nerds DnD! TIL! # Corrin attacking from stealth absolutely gives advantage. However, I agree with Kyle that it should becoming increasingly more difficult to hide once the enemy is aware of you. # If Corrin wants to use the longbow, that's fine. However, you'll be losing your proficiency bonus when attacking with it. It's up to you. We can find you a shortbow in the cage room of the dungeon, or you can keep losing -2 on the attack roll for the higher damage die. No worries. # Lysander can add his dex bonus to his off hand bonus attack. I'm going with what I've read in the PHB and THIS. # If the weapon is more metal than anything, the whole thing is going up when affected by heat metal. # Today YOU learned about hit dice (how is that even possible?) =) On a short rest, you can spend your hit dice (you have dice equal to your character level) to recover lost hp. Add your constitution modifier to each die used. You regain half your dice, rounded down (minimum of 1) per long rest. Kudos! # To Tharak for trying to grapple a fucking basilisk. You're a beast! # To Corrin for that clutch lock pick. Enjoy your goodies! # To Liev for successfully wrangling a baby dragon. Enjoy your...acid? # To Lysander for unraveling Maechen's true intentions. Enjoy your romance meddling.